eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Raijin
Raijin, the Stormblade is a Warrior that belongs to the Harmony faction. Players can unlock by summoning him at the Tavern. Strategy Raijin is the most popular of the hybrid melee DPS heroes due to his ability to avoid damage, combined with high area damage output. Lightning Cutter allows him to deal area damage to enemies from a short distance away; Avatar allows Raijin to deal bonus area damage with his basic attacks and makes him an excellent Mage hunter; and Blade Surge is his signature skill, and it deals massive area damage while giving him an 80% chance to become immune for 1s (64% for 2s, 51.2% for 3s). Lore The Lone Wanderer smradlavá prdel In the middle of the Stony Gorge, Raijin's body was covered with blood. He sat cross-legged on the ground, a sword across his knees. The cloth tied casually around the hilt was drenched in a mixture of sweat and mottled blood, obscuring its original color. Like its master, the blade carried a collection of battle scars with it. There was a notch 3 inches from the handle, left by a heavy blade of dark iron. Another inch up, there was another hole, a souvenir given by a hellhound's fang. Still further up, a keen eye could spot scars left by burning magma and erosion caused by witchcraft -- the sword looked like would fall apart if it was buffeted by a spring breeze, let alone used in battle. Raijin stretched out his hand to stroke it lightly. This seemed to have awakened the sleepy blade. It began to tremble and buzz, the edge turning faintly. Now anyone could see: this was a weapon capable of slicing steel and breaking stone. No one understood this sword better than Raijin, as it had already accompanied him for 30 years. Just like thousands of young people who believe in the gods of Etryna, 19-year-old Raijin's dream was to become a member of the Temple of Light. Any human, even the least talented, could learn to chant a few low-level light spells after a few years of training. Unfortunately, even by the broadest standards, Raijin seemed to completely lack the gift for the Holy Light. But Raijin wasn't stupid or lazy, despite being bad at math and navigation. After several years of training and trying, he realized with some dismay that he was simply incompatible with the Holy Light. The text in the scriptures was to him crooked and twisted like a hypnotic spell. The rumbling of the prayers in the priests' mouths was like a lullaby, inevitably leaving Raijin in a deep sleep, and not just on isolated occasions. After the final time he was rejected by the Temple of Light, Raijin finally accepted his fate. He went on a bender and swore an oath that he would never again touch anything to do with the Holy Light for the rest of his life and left Latoc Polis becoming ranger wandering the land. 30 years had passed since that day, Raijin's hair now snow white. This wasn't all due to his age; most of it was the cost of pursuing the Art of the Blade. The issues that kept him from learning light magic did not stop Raijin from becoming a great swordsman -- on the contrary, his bumbling into the mysterious space of the blade arts could be attributed to those very shortcomings. But that's a story for another day. After many years of traveling, thanks to his astonishing ability to get lost and his increasing mastery of bladeplay, Raijin often found himself far from the beaten path. This made him notice that some radical changes were brewing on the continent. Thus, three years ago, he broke his vow and brought dark news from the coast of the Pandecic Ocean to the Temple of Light. "The Dark Lord will soon return!" Raijin's voice echoed throughout the hall of the Light Temple. Silence filled the chamber for a moment. Then, everyone from the lowly temple assistants to the Dawn Priests burst out laughing. "Hey, Raijin, we knew you were a sleepyhead, but no one had expected that you'd become a daydreamer!" taunted a priest. Everyone knew, after all, that the Dark Lord existed only in the legends of ancient myth. Even in the myths, the Dark Lord had long since been exiled to the remote Black Gate and sealed away for eternity. In peaceful Latoc Polis, no one believed the message brought by the prodigal Blademaster. His efforts for naught, Raijin returned to Stony Gorge, as a lone wanderer. Mountains littered the coast of the Pandecic Ocean. Stony Gorge was one of the few paths connecting the coast with the inland. Raijin waited alone there for the arrival of calamity. -- A terrifying roar came from far ahead, snapping Raijin back to the present. "Wish yourself luck, Padrino, and taste my cold blade!" Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Warrior Category:Harmony